Bittersweet
by CherishMimi
Summary: There was something about Caterina Valentine, a conspiracy that separated her from the rest. A theory about her that was unconsciously reserved for only Jade to see. Cat/Jade. Cade.
1. Conspiracy Theory

_Bittersweet_

**A/N: I'm probably gonna kill myself if I don't get these plot bunnies in control, seriously. I have returned with another idea for a story and so, here it is. It's a different concept. I have been meaning to explore it for a while, hope you guys dig it. If not, I apologize. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Nope, that's all Dan Schneider. Wish I owned Ariana Grande and Liz Gillies though. **

Conspiracy Theory

Caterina Valentine was an acquired taste.

She was a candy coated, sugary sweet bud that was and always would remain sticky on the outside with a syrupy innocence that dripped in every single thing that she did. From her long vibrant red locks to the literal tone of heart inspired affection that rang in everyone's voice when even allowing her name to drip off of their tongues like honey.

There was just…something about her.

Watching her, watching the light in her eyes, the airiness about her attitude...it was all very interesting and addictive. It was teasing and intriguing and all together, peculiar. It was something that affected Jade in the most unusually sensitive way. It was sensory overload.

It was indescribable, the feeling that sparked inside of her at the sight.

Jade watched her, watched her walk and watched her talk. She watched her walk around the corner, and while leaning against the metal scissors attached to her customized locker she followed the red head with her eyes as she bounced up to Vega, clapping her hands excitedly and talking in the high bubbly voice of excitement that usually pierced Jade's ears in the early morning time.

The raven haired female raised her cup of coffee to her lips, sipping slowly as she watched the two girls interact unblinkingly.

There was something strangely captivating about the way the girl worked. There was something that struck Jade as she watched the pulsating girl animatedly gesture her hands and exclaim her absolute profound enthusiasm at whatever good news she was relaying to her close brunette friend.

Her eyes shined with a sincere look of absolute glee as the brunette responded with an equal amount of happiness and patted the girl's head, before grabbing her hands and sharing the active eagerness.

Jade scoffed, rolling her eyes before tearing herself away from the sight.

It was absolutely disgusting when Tori did anything that remotely resembled the feathery light happiness that Cat practically spilled over onto people. As a matter of fact, she found herself insulting the brunette daily for her annoyingly ill-placed optimism.

But Cat…was different.

Cat was something that people rarely took interest in, because Cat lived in a world all of her own. She tended to roam and carry herself with such an airy attitude that people took her as dumb and gullible and maybe she was, maybe she did tend to go off to dreamland and refuse to return to reality until she felt it was time to share her saccharine wisdom to the world.

Maybe she wasn't really worth anyone else's interest. Maybe to them all she was, was bright red hair that could make your blood look like it was faded, and bright brown buoyant eyes that shined heavily sometimes with every emotion under the sun.

But there was something else…and that something else, that something that separated her from everyone else was the electric spark that Jade found herself succumbing to on a day to day basis. It was the feeling that soared throughout her veins as she watched the girl, it was everything she found herself thinking about on days that she should have been contemplating just how much of a bitch she was going to be the next day, week, or month.

There was just something that wasn't exactly true to Cat's personality.

There was something that separated the genuinely idiotic, gullible, and overly nice people from everyone else. There was something that only lived in certain people and it separated them from the rest, it allowed them the opportunity to be casted as different. Nice people were nice, nice people usually were futile and walked over most of the time. But when it came down to it…there was a difference between everyone.

To everyone, Cat was this idiotic and an insanely optimistic person. People walked over Cat; in a subconscious way…Jade herself had done it multiple times. But then, there was something about her that was shining through that insanely crazed and dynamic personality. There was something that Jade was starting to notice more and more about the girl and it was personally causing an unknown attentiveness to arise within her.

Jade couldn't focus for trying to put her finger on this quirk, this quality that the tanned red head girl was walking around with hidden so badly that she practically forced the stimulation of its uncharacteristic sensations onto certain people, maybe some people.

Mostly just Jade.

The girl donning silky blue strands as the accents of her hair, felt the hair of the back of her neck stand up. There were eyes on her, there were eyes that belonged to someone who was equally as observant as she was.

You didn't have to tell her who it was.

She dropped her history book into her locker and made a swift turn to come face to face with the girl in question.

"Something you need from me, Caterina?"

The scissor-covered locker slammed shut and Jade leaned back against the cold metal with a perfectly arched eyebrow surveying the wide eyes and furrowed eyebrows of the red head girl.

Cat opened her mouth with an almost animated-like gasp, blended lips revealing smiling white teeth and a tongue poked out with easy excitement, a lightness in her eyes that stirred with confusion. Outstretched hands fell to her sides as she eyed the raven haired beauty with contempt.

"How did you know it was me?"

Jade smirked, bringing the hazel nut flavored coffee to her plump lips and sipping following Cat's gaze as it followed the movement of her hands. "Cat, is your name…you aren't actually one, contrary to popular belief. Plus, your cute little heels clicking sort of gave you away. And it's you." She shrugged, bringing an arm to cross over the other.

Cat looked down to her feet clicking the heels of her tall stiletto's in a very Dorothy like fashion and Jade couldn't help but see the resemblance between the character and her friend. So much hopefulness and naivety. Big brown eyes of absolute and total emotion at every turn. Cat was a young, beautiful, Judy Garland at her best.

And an impeccable actress.

Such an impeccable actress that she was able to day in and day out move along throughout the different students of Hollywood arts, being the effervescent and understandingly odd Cat, who sometimes had bi-polar outbursts and never really made sense and was quite the five year old child reincarnated into a high school student.

She was able to be normal for their taste, what they considered normal at least, and absolutely and totally suppress whatever it was hiding within the dimming of her eyes and the sparks that thumped within Jade's chest.

The black haired girl furrowed her eyebrows, staring at the girl's downcast features. "Something bothering you?" Jade said pulling herself from her position to pick her bag up from the floor.

"Well…" The soft voice answered, and Jade narrowed her eyes as the girl started to fidget. She watched her as she twiddled her fingers around each other, and her features struggled to get whatever thoughts she was trying to construe together in order.

"Well?"

"I…I was just-"

"Cat."

The girl's head snapped up immediately at Jade's firm tone and snap of her fingers, and she stared directly up at the girl, on command. And the feeling that pulsated wildly in Jade's chest came again, she was missing it by a mark, whatever it was her body was forcing her to look for. She ignored her inner examinations, looking at the redhead questioningly. "What is it you want to say to me?"

"I um, I want to have a…sleepover, with Tori, and I was wondering if-"

"No." The black haired girl turned swiftly and began her walk to class, already tossing her previous thoughts from her brain as the bell rang in her ears, but not loud enough to cover the sounds of Cat's heels clicking hurriedly against the floor of the school as she tried to keep up with the girl.

"Jade, wait! You didn't even let me finish, Tori said she would come…she-she said if I was able to get you to come too…she'd even get along with you."

"I'm not spending an evening with you and Vega. I can barely handle both of you separate at school what makes you think that I can deal with you together? Especially Vega." Jade shuttered at the thought and rounded the corner to Sikowitz's class.

"I just…I just thought-"

"Cat," Jade spun on the heel of her boot causing the red head to look up at her with sad eyes of hurt, and Jade stared at the girl trying to remember what she might of said to possibly hurt the feelings of the redhead and she sighed, before looking around and raising a hand to twirl a long red lock between her fingers. "I'm not a sleepover person."

"If you hate me then just say it."

And there it was. That soft whisper of a voice that inflected so much hurt that usually people caved into. That usually people got doe eyed and flustered over, feeling as if they had kicked some puppies clear across the room, purposely. Cat was capable of making anyone feel that way.

Even Jade.

But there was a different effect on Jade because she knew that the girl was realistically hurt this time. It happened very rarely, Cat being hurt. That was something that only the people that really knew her had to have figured out.

The girl could change emotions like the weather. But sadness, true sadness was only implied when something close to her heart went wrong. Jade watched the girl twiddling her fingers again and she felt that familiar tweak of annoyance seep through her body and she twitched. "Stop, look at me."

Cat's hands ceased their movements and immediately she turned her eyes to Jade watching with big meaningful eyes.

"I don't hate you, Cat. You know that. And you should be extremely grateful for that because I hate everything, except you. I just can't handle your constant "ray of light" sometimes. If you haven't noticed I'm sort of a deep dark soul compared to all your array of colors, you know?"

Something flashed in the brown that Jade couldn't catch before a smile took over the plump lips of the girl and she bounced a little while giggling.

It brought an involuntary smile to her features and she rolled her eyes. "I hate Vega. Absolutely hate her, so therefore I refuse to spend more than twelve hours around her willingly. So I'm sorry Cat, but no. The sleepover is out."

Jade turned to open the door to the room, a slightly less dampened girl on her heels, sated with the knowledge that she wasn't despised by the always hateful Jade, but not satisfied with the answer of no. She always seemed to be pushing over the line when she really wanted something from her friends. Today was no different, today she just wanted something from someone that was as stubborn as a mule with a rod up his ass.

Jade stalked into the class throwing her bag down and she felt the sweet and thick air of the girl next to her, bouncing on the balls of her heeled feet as she continued to pester her with her high pitched and seemingly sweet voice of pleas.

"Jade, I know you don't like Tori…but we haven't had a sleepover in like, forever. I don't know I guess I thought we were kind of like best friends –"

"We are friends…I'm not really best with anyone."

"Best friends have sleepovers-"

Jade turned around, her patience thinning considerably. And the girl stepped back at the motion, having started to pick at her fingers again and bringing them to her sides immediately.

"Cat, I'm not having a damn sleepover with you and Vega. End of story."

"But Jade-"

"But nothing. Sit down." The raven haired girl ran her fingers through the blue highlights of her curls. And as the last few stragglers made into the classroom, she reached to move her bag so that she could sit and before she could even look she felt Cat's mouth open again. Whipping around with firm eyes she pulled a chair next to hers, and pointed to the seat, exclaiming with a hard voice,

"Sit _down_ Caterina."

There was a silent moment of blue eyes watching brown unblinkingly, and then watching Jade, Cat took a seat in the chair that the girl had pulled over, hands in her lap and ankles crossed.

Jade didn't even realize her voice had raised over the normal speaking tone, she didn't even realize she had drawn the attention of their friends by using the girl's first name, and she didn't realize how fast her adrenaline was pumping. She was feeling sparks inhabit her system, racking through her body and spreading like wildfire throughout her veins.

Usually that feeling came when she was angry and her system was on overload with animosity. Considering she was always an angry person…she didn't really pay much attention to that rush of adrenaline.

But something was different, everything was different.

That unknown spark was flaring bright and burning like wax singeing her chest and she took a seat in her chair, slowly, crossing her thigh over her other, and folding her arms, the usual scowl on her face. Cat sat unmoving next to her, ignoring any and everyone with her eyes casted downwards.

Class moved on. Sikowitz went on about something that was stupid and imaginable and Jade followed Cat's example and ignored everyone unless directly spoken to. Tori was wildly optimistic and Beck was shooting furtive glances in her direction.

Cat did not speak.

And for a second Jade didn't understand what changed. What about the situation that had just taken place had caused all of the feathery light air to leave the girl's lips and reduce her to absolute silence? The students around them were asking her if she was okay and she was offering up small smiles and Jade wondered with eyes casted to side if she had upset the girl in a way, she almost felt guilt which rarely happened.

And then a memory wrapped around her senses, it snaked up and she recalled the events of the last twenty minutes of her life.

There was something about her eyes.

There was something about the way they darkened when she spoke to her, something about how her stomach flipped when she watched the light brown turn deep chestnut with an inconceivable expression. And that was Cat whenever she spoke to Jade.

Mistakenly unusual expressions that were hard to tap into. There was something about the way she stared with attention at the words that emptied the pale girl's lips. Something about the attention that she gave her that differentiated from the attention that she gave anything or anyone else.

There was something that Cat had about her that was effecting Jade in a way indescribably, difficult to wrap her mind around.

Or maybe it wasn't.

The darkness that hid in the depth of her pupils whenever Jade had addressed her, maybe that was what Jade had been seeing. Maybe that was what Jade had been feeling the feelings of sparks and butterflies from. Maybe she was seeing the darkness that was hiding underneath the innocence of the girl that she had always come to know.

She knew that something about Cat was off from that sickeningly simplistic optimistic face she braved everyday. Not to say that personality hadn't become a part of her. It was definitely a part of her. It always would be.

But there was something beating in her chest, something that was connected with the raven haired girl that was waiting to fly free from her. There was something that was yearning to be released and although it sounded a little psychopathic, Jade couldn't deny the obvious urge to want to free it from the girl.

The thought of Cat, devoid of innocence, full of something sinister something so unbelievably realistic was absolutely mind blowing to Jade.

Maybe the sickeningly happy feeling of butterflies and the fiery pounding that had been resounding in her ears at the sight of her was worth something, maybe the absolute and total thought of something being considerably different about Cat wasn't so far fetched.

It was a theory.

Whatever it was is was plaguing Jade's thoughts now, as it had been, only this time all she could see was the way the girl's eyes changed when she spoke to her. All she could remember was the tone of her voice as she spoke to her, soft…almost with hope for permission. The tone a child would take with speaking to someone with authority.

And how she reacted to her words, how she stopped speaking when Jade spoke. How she listened, carefully following her lips with her darkening eyes and how she made sure to make direct eye contact, and the nervousness…the anxious fidgeting.

It all sounded strange. To anyone else this was normal. It was Jade "wicked witch" West. Anyone would have the same reaction to her, anyone would twiddle their fingers nervously and speak in stutters upon asking her for anything or making conversation.

Most people didn't even get that far with her, she was very disinterested in mostly everyone.

She felt like everything was just a waste of her fucking time.

She never dwelt on it. She never found herself wishing for something, someone to bring her mind back to earth, to bring her senses to something that sparked a meaning within her because she just felt there wasn't anything that she had to watch, nothing she had to enjoy.

Because it was a known fact that if Jade wasn't controlling something, she wasn't enjoying it. She had an impeccable sense of grasping things and ruling them with an iron fist. It's just how she lived her life, and once there was nothing like that…her interest was almost nonexistent.

It was the soul of a director.

Watching Cat, following Cat with questioning eyes everywhere had been, different. It was maddening and confusing and ultimately she wondered daily about the purpose of her watching, of her questioning the girl's personality, she wondered when it would all make sense to her again.

Because things were coming together, albeit blurry at the particular moment.

Butterflies and sparks were something that she was mostly uneducated in. Dark deep meaningful looks that meant nothing consciously to Jade and big brown eyes full of attention and an unknown flash of something that was so off from the sugary taste of Cat were all that was making sense and not making sense at the same time.

Everything was…everything.

Things were absolutely off and Jade was wondering why it was good enough to take refuge within her life, she was wondering what about it was so important to her mind and soul. She was yearning to pin point what it was that was sparking the reactive nature her body was putting off, she was wondering why she wanted to know about the redhead so badly.

What the fuck was it about her?

"Jade?"

A timid voice spoke to her left and the breathless adrenaline rushed through her again when she looked over at the tanned red haired girl.

"What?" there was a snappy bite within the word and she saw the eyes flash again, and she noticed that the two girls were still sitting while everyone else were filing out of the classroom save for their usual group of misfits.

"Class is over…" Cat said softly, and there was the innocence again. Jade watched the brown in her eyes, purposefully searching now. Looking for the things she had capitalized on finding all day. Looking for something that would bring her closer to whatever it was that was making her feel…so, everything.

Everything.

She looked around now seeing Andre and Robbie and the other two meaningless faces looking down at the two girls as they still sat.

"Cat come on, we've got to go so we can talk more about this sleepover." Tori said with that same optimistic smile that usually plagued her facial features and Jade then stood, grabbing her bag and flipping her hair.

Cat's eyes looked up bright with a smile taking over her face, but unbeknownst to everyone else of course, there was something peculiar, something different. It wasn't just happy Cat, being excited over the trivial things like a sleepover.

There was a difference within her features, something oddly magnified within the concentration of her sight.

Jade watched with deep cutting eyes as Cat bounced happily in her seat and started talking a mile a minute about their plans, that unfortunately did not include Jade. She didn't say it out loud, but there was an obvious disappointment within the words of her long winded ideas of what was going to be fun.

She didn't get up from her seat.

It was something that wasn't profound in anyone else's eyes, but nothing about Cat's personality had really been profound lately for anyone other than Jade. This moment was no different. Cat was the only person in the room still sitting in her chair, and it seemed normal, as normal as Cat could have been.

It wasn't.

Oceanic eyes watched as she smiled brightly exclaiming her joy at what they were going to embark on their "fantastic weekend adventure".

"Come on guys, let's get some lunch so we can hear more about this adventure Tori's going to be in for this weekend." Beck said with a big laugh, and Jade shivered at the sound. It was like something creepy and crawly whenever he was around recently, a woman scorned. She had been a woman scorned for a while.

Everyone murmured their approval and Jade watched Cat's eyes flick downward to her shoes, before glancing upwards at them. She bit her lip, her hands placed properly on her lap, eyes smiling but that something hiding deep within them, invisible to the others.

"Come on Cat," Robbie called out and Jade watched the girl's eyes lock on her features as the boy called out to her, the rest of them hanging around the doorway, waiting.

She stood in front of her, arms folded as the red head stared up at her hands unmoving, face locked onto hers gazes intertwined deeply, something unsaid being passed between them and Jade stood and searched the pupils with a burning intensity that crackled within the room like a flickering candle.

She didn't get up. She continued to watch Jade who watched her, confusing the hell out of the rest of their coveted "gang" but leaving something strangely sacred between the two of them. And Jade was so close. Literally.

Because she could see everything, she could see the dark shade and the burning intensity within the girl and she felt the spark peak within her, licking at her insides waiting for her to understand what the cause was. Waiting for her to understand was had ignited the feelings earnestly.

"Cat?" Beck called out and Jade blinked, the flash in the girl's eyes heavier now, willing her subconsciously to understand. The red head turned as if to answer the Canadian boy, eyes tearing themselves from the raven-haired girl's to stare at him.

Then…something reared up inside of Jade. Something was tickling her, like the feeling she got when she wrote a new screenplay, or wrote a new production. Something that took her over when that unmistakable feeling of height appeared within her.

It was the something she had been trying to define all week.

Everything came into focus.

"Cat," She spoke and the girl snapped her eyes to Jade's almost expectantly. Jade raised her eyebrow, watching as the pieces fell into place. Watching as the unknown darkness made sense, watching as the sparks turned into flames within her, burning and consuming her and she straightened her posture. "Come on, let's go get some lunch."

The red haired girl stood, looking at the rest of them with bright eyes, smile on her features enthusiasm that took over her body once returning as she bounced on her heeled feet with that candy-coated flair in her steps.

"I hope they have a fruit salad today, I think I want some pineapples…something sweet, oh! Tori we should have pineapples at our sleepover!"

The girl spoke rushing up to Tori, linking their arms together and Jade followed close behind, eyes watching the girl's head bob furiously as she talked about their trivial plans that were really just background music to the echo in her ears.

It was all so strangely simple. The something that was there, the reason for her unimaginable and ill-defined feelings, the reason she felt so interested…so concerned with the girl.

Dark eyes, flashes of unknown hope, hanging onto her words…and the sparks were so prominent, the significance was so great within the raven haired girl, because it felt so good. It meant so much within her, it was so…inviting because,

She was in control. And that was the one thing, it was the effect of the undertone of the sugary sweet Cat Valentine's not so innocent tones of honey coated stares and silent words of meaning.

There was something about her, something about her that separated her from being just the innocent and playful and child-like girl that everyone else saw. There was something about her that wasn't the optimistic front that all of Hollywood Arts got to see. There was something that Jade now understood, and didn't really understand the entire concept of, but felt a roaring desire to explore further raise within her.

There was something about Caterina Valentine, a conspiracy that separated her from the rest. A theory about her that was unconsciously reserved for only Jade to see.

Obedience.

**A/N: Review, please, tell me what you think? There's a lot I want to do with this story. **

**- Mimi**


	2. Control

_Bittersweet_

**A/N: Thanks for all of the reviews about this story! I appreciate the fact that there are some Cade fans, and I hope I do them justice with this story. I'm sorry for such a long wait, I had a little trouble getting this chapter out. I got a new pen name!  
><strong>

**BTW: This chapter is indeed named after Janet Jackson's saucy song, "Control".**

**Disclaimer: Nope, that's all Dan Schneider. Wish I owned Ariana Grande and Liz Gillies though. **

Control 

Obedience was something that Jade was extremely familiar with.

She was someone who strived to be in control. She was someone who fed off of people doing what she told them to do. She needed things to be done her way, or not at all. And it was absolutely frustrating when people did not obey the commands she gave them.

Free will was overrated…unless it came down to her of course.

She would always be that way, always need the control, always need the role as the dominant one, as the one in charge. She would not be herself without it. She wouldn't be the person she was, without the ability to say who, what, when, and where.

Sometimes she wondered if that's why she strived to be more of the director/producer type and not the actress. She just couldn't take direction…direction was her thing.

And oh how she loved the sound of her directions being followed, she loved the sound of people bending to her will, and to her need. Maybe it was asking for too much, maybe that was the ultimate issue between her and Beck.

But she didn't really have time to give a fuck, because she couldn't be bothered with someone who didn't have the ability to relinquish the control over to its rightful owner.

It was an understood prospect, Jade had control at all times and anyone who disagreed ultimately ended up on a bad footing with the raven haired girl. It was why she was single now, and it was why she hated Tori.

It was common knowledge that she was overwhelming and ultimately intimidating and so maybe the obedience in Cat could have been normal reaction to Jade, maybe it was a normal trait in someone so full of innocence and sweetness, maybe it was the initial reflex response to someone commanding.

But it was hard for her to believe. It was hard for her to find a time that the red head girl had allowed anyone else to treat her that way. It was hard for Jade to see a sometimes helpless Cat Valentine letting someone have a hold on her; it was hard even for Jade to see this ultimately futile little girl give complete control of her actions to someone.

It was ridiculous for anyone to give up complete control for anything, despite what Jade wanted someone to do for her. She had never really found anyone that obedient, that submissive.

However, it was almost natural when it came to Cat.

The darkening of her brown eyes and the quick responses to the requests pointed towards a controlled and recognized submission, and Jade couldn't understand it. Jade was fiddling with the absurdity that the girl that she had ultimately allowed friendship with was that willing to answer, that willing to stop what she was doing and do what others asked of her.

To other people, it probably appeared to be nothing but the natural way of bodily response.

To other people, there were many that wouldn't mind doing certain tasks, like accompanying them to lunch without complaint, like accepting no for an answer when they didn't want to do something.

But it was different when someone's eyes held the notion of want, of yearning to be given permission to do something. It was different when wide eyes of unconscious depth filled with a desire to be told what to do.

The red head girl was perfectly content to stop twiddling her fingers and to sit down, and to ultimately stand up when told to.

With no objection.

It was all so unusually sinister in such a simplistic way.

Jade couldn't understand why this was such a distraction from her English studies. She couldn't put her finger on why her mind was fogged with the images of one Cat Valentine with big doe eyes filled with a watery not-so-innocent motive.

Because this was the type of obedience that provided the separation from the girl that walked the halls with vibrant, optimistic outbursts, and immediately saddened emotions that were stitched into her sleeve.

This was something that set her apart, from what she had clearly put on in front of others.

It was causing everything to become blurry for the raven-haired girl. Everything was sparkling and singeing her body and caused her to feel absolutely wistful, and she didn't understand. Observing and discovering a simple fact about someone that she called a friend was making her full with excitement, with curiosity.

There was no going back now, though. The feeling was addictive and Jade was anxious to see why. The sudden feeling to tell Cat to get up, to stand and do what she was told was inviting to Jade, but the girl was lost as to why. She didn't really understand or grasp the concept of it.

Maybe it was all in her head, maybe this was too much thinking, maybe she was filling her mind with over-dramatic ideas from seeing a simple trait protrude in someone. It was too much, she was losing her mind and not letting herself understand the real point behind this.

So Cat was obedient, what did it have to do with her?

Everything apparently, everything because it was plaguing her thoughts and because it was the only concern that she had, it was only her that yearned for more responses from the girl. It was her that was eager to test this new addition to her theory just to see if this spark of sinister was actually inside of the red head girl.

She still couldn't fight the small notion that she was over thinking the emotion in the girl's eyes, and the uninhibited ability to answer when Jade called, or do what Jade told her to do. It seemed too small, and it seemed that the girl practically begged her to do it, begged her to see how desperately she wanted her permission. It was if she was honestly, waiting for Jade to realize something, realize her place. Like she was waiting for her to realize the control belonged to her.

It was almost as if it was only for Jade, like she only wanted to respond to Jade. It was a complex theory, because Jade herself had become fully convinced of that fact. She had convinced herself that Cat…the red-head enigma of a girl, responded that way only to her.

But deep within her soul, where reality lay, she knew that couldn't have been it. She couldn't have reserved this special power, special control for someone like Jade. But it seemed to be that way and more. The depths within the brown eyes yearned for Jade to provoke these responses. It seemed to be a certain want, a certain fulfilling that the girl needed from her friend.

And the girl with the jet black hair, save for the blue streaks, couldn't fight the notion deep within her that hoped for Cat's purposeful obedience, hoped for the girl's deterrence from the innocent and childlike personality that many had deemed her with.

Jade couldn't help the strong spark within her that yearned to find out if their Cat, the Cat that everyone assumed let reality pass her by like wind, was worth something more. She couldn't shake the curiosity that this sudden obedience, this sudden natural ability to be submissive was controlled by the girl. She couldn't stop herself from thinking that it was much more deeper than what it seemed.

It sounded all good in her head, and that could have quite possibly been all that it was.

Was it only Jade? Or was it just her subconscious messing with her.

Because things could not possibly be that way, things couldn't possibly be that interesting, that inviting. It wasn't that serious and she was most likely over thinking beyond what was deemed reasonable and necessary.

She really should be focusing on English, and not the doe eyed look of the girl as she silently waited for permission to stand.

It shouldn't have made such feelings rise within her. But Jade refused denial. She knew watching Cat that her feelings were different, she knew that there were butterflies fluttering within her for reasons that were not normally associated with good friends. She knew that the spark that touched her insides usually didn't happen when someone obeyed a command.

Usually.

She knew there was something going on with her body's reactions to the girl.

Cat Valentine was provoking a certain kind of desire within Jade, one that couldn't be figured out properly, and one that ultimately didn't make a bit of sense.

It had been concluded in an earlier point, that the pale girl loved control. But never had she truly taken pleasure from it, never did her body desire the fact of a doe-eyed red-head standing, sitting, and speaking when told to.

It just didn't make any sense.

Or maybe it made all the sense in the world, but for some reason it just wasn't clicking properly inside of her brain.

It sounded as if, there was something provocative about the way her body spurred when Cat approached her, something sensual and intimate about the way they addressed and responded to each other. And it was as if Cat knew, as if she craved it. She put herself in the situation to be controlled, and there was no denying the darkness in her eyes upon being told what to do.

And she hadn't answered to anyone else.

Although, It was silly, to think that Cat, who had the light airy laugh, and the false innocence that was almost so real, the red-head who thrived on optimism, was yearning to be controlled. Yearning to belong to someone in every way, even in an intimate way.

It was so sinful, and Jade actually found herself wanting this particular control this time, she found herself wondering what it would take to find out if her theories…her spectacularly out of this world theories were true about Cat.

The bell rang and broke her from her fleeting thoughts of the girl that she allowed her daydreaming to focus on.

The scowl that usually took over her face rested heavily as she stood from her desk and exited the classroom, wondering what she could possibly do during her free period, what she could do that didn't involve wondering and sorting her mismatched thoughts about a certain person.

Wandering aimlessly through the hallways and giving the people around, all less important, mean looks of contempt, was less than desirable to her body. But at this moment she couldn't figure out what her body truly desired.

It was affecting her greatly.

One of the things about being in control, one of the things about being dominant was that things usually weren't so confusing. Things usually weren't so easily misconceived, statements had purpose, questions were answered, and thoughts made sense.

But not when it came to this situation, not when it came to Cat.

Speaking of which, Jade felt her footsteps lead her into the Blackbox Theatre. And she let her eyes wander as the bell rang, leaning against the doorway as a group of kids, theatre kids assembled for what looked like a rehearsal.

It could always be interesting for an aspiring director to watch other productions as they take place. This year, Hollywood Arts had chosen the classic and overly done _The Wizard of Oz,_ to be their spring musical.

It was so unoriginal, and so very typical. But some kid, some sophomore whom the girl couldn't be bothered to learn the name of, concocted a script for a modern day spin of the classic Judy Garland film.

It made Jade snort with judgment.

A modern day take on a classic movie about a naïve girl who somehow hallucinated herself into an alternate universe. It was a charming attempt, but it would fail, it was hard to see anyone being cast right for this universal show.

And maybe the black haired girl was being too harsh in her mind, maybe she was being too technical for a kid who probably wrote this as his first script, but whatever…it was all in her head, all hidden within the depths of her eyes as she allowed herself to watch the tech people and the background actors work as they fumbled for their first scene.

The small ultimately nervous boy called out to his cast and Jade raised an eyebrow at his reluctance.

He couldn't even get their attention. _Y__ep, he is definitely a first timer._

He talked to them about covering a new scene that they hadn't gone over and he spoke of the character Dorothy, and Jade wondered just who had been casted for the lead role, the role that made the classic what it was.

"I'm here, I'm here…sorry I'm late!"

_Isn't this interesting._

Her chest started to constrict and she felt that same fluttery feeling deep within her as she watched the red-head that had been her permanent fixation slide hurriedly onto the stage from behind the curtain, red hair flowing and bright brown eyes full of an apologetic light.

The director smiled an understanding smile as he greeted the girl and continued his direction.

Jade casted eyes on Cat and she wondered how she missed that the girl had been casted in the spring musical. And even more from what she was gathering by staring her down and watching her take her place on stage, she had been casted as Dorothy, as the lead role.

And maybe she just hadn't been watching her close enough, maybe she hadn't been paying much attention to that bit of information. Whatever it was, interesting or mind numbing, or what, it moved her feet to place her in a seat in the very back row.

She took the time to appreciatively run her eyes over the moving, acting form of one Cat Valentine.

She was absolutely flawless in every move she made, and in this particular moment Jade realized just how much of a talented actress her friend was. She was graceful and filled with class in every single move that she made. She effortlessly moved from one line to the next, all the while blocking and hitting every mark.

She was perfect.

She was naïve and innocent, and filled with absolute terror upon everything she encountered. She was the perfect farm girl, pure voice singing about how she yearned to be over the rainbow and it was hard to see anyone not loving this girl, it was hard to imagine a critic or a bad review being told of the beautiful talent.

Maybe Jade was biased, maybe it was the fluttering within her heart or maybe it was the things that were working within her brain, that were concocting the theories spurring deep within her…but she just couldn't take her eyes from the girl's form. She just couldn't stop herself from scrutinizing the red-head head as she worked, as she dazzled and consumed every sound and stage tech, actor, director, and producer.

It was just an expression, because there was nothing scrutinizing about the way her eyes locked on the girl.

She watched her taking in the way she responded to direction, the way she answered when told to change something, or to slightly work on the way she moved or responded. There was nothing obedient, nothing submissive like the way she responded to the black haired girl mere hours before.

There was an obvious difference.

She was taking direction, obviously it wasn't hard direction, but occasionally she'd question. Occasionally she bat eyelashes of contempt and she'd get around the demands. She wasn't just obeying, there was nothing naturally calculated about the way she answered. There was nothing in her eyes that spoke of her yearning to do what was asked of her.

It was a relief to know, because somehow the thought of her theory about having that kind of control over her friend being wrong, actually made Jade jealous, she couldn't figure it out. She couldn't figure out why it sparked envy within her to think about someone else having the privilege of having almost nonexistent control over her – over Cat.

She had to squint as the rehearsal came to a close, feelings appearing that were prone to something she wasn't sure she was ready to accept, and she watched the red-head giggling, excited as she skipped off of the stage.

Jade stood, sucking in a deep breath, something weird...something unusual settling within her system. It was suffocating, the feelings that washed over her as she looked at the red head girl, laughing and gathering her things.

It frustrated the girl, made her fill with a sudden fiery passion that spurred her to get up and leave, made her want to run and be as far away from the puzzling air that Cat shared with her. And so she stood, and grabbing her bag, she allowed her eyes to travel over the hurrying cast members avoiding the sight of her sudden infatuation.

Obsession was such a strong word, infatuation worked a lot easier.

She knew she needed to sneak out of the back, leave the room. Leave the area before another confrontation of sorts took place between her and the child-like girl, but it seemed that was the least of her worries.

Because a tanned sandy blonde haired…thing was keeping Cat from ever noticing her presence. Jade watched with raised eyebrows as the muscled filled cocky son of a bitch laughed it up with the girl, and there was that irritating feeling bubbling within her belly.

It was hot and searing and it pained her insides. It made her want to cut something, break something, or hurt Tori. It was absolutely unbearable, and she couldn't figure out why it was there. All of a sudden there was a sudden urge to kick this guy in the balls.

She tightened her grip on her strap of her bag and she felt herself grinding her teeth together, making the most unattractive noise as she watched the interaction between them. She couldn't figure it out, it was absolutely mind numbing. And she was seething with untagged emotion.

The guy ran his fingers through the red hair, and the girl blushed at the action, traveling her eyes downward. It was a move of flirtation and it was unknowingly stroking a burning rage otherwise transparent…a rage that wanted to conjure scissors and slit the space of this guy's throat and watch him bleed, watch him suffer before swiping the girl's hand and declaring her possessiveness over her.

Okay, maybe that was a bit much.

But there was still no denying the feeling of absolute outrage that Cat, was allowing herself to even swoon just a little bit over this guy, this obviously over cooked, false piece of muscle.

It was like that feeling she had been trying to identify, that fiery urge that seared within her was yearning to have a sense of possessiveness over the girl, like it was straining to mark its territory. That was not normal.

It couldn't have been normal, to want to mark territory on your friend.

Obedience, control, territory.

It was sounding like a bad porn script, but it was becoming everything and it was heightening the raven-haired girl's senses. It was causing her to fan the perspiration that was forming on her brow as Cat allowed the guy the ability to pull her chin upward, to glance at him. She allowed him the lead way to touch her, to have control over her movements for that moment. She gave him…control.

Jade's control.

Resolve snapped and before the girl could stop herself, before she could allow herself a moment to realize what she was actually doing, she stalked up to Cat and she snatched her quite forcibly from the guy's reach.

It might have seemed crazy, and she might have seemed deranged, but it was what her body told her to do. It was natural action to gain the possibly nonexistent control back on the most out of hand situation she had ever found herself in.

Cat gasped, wide brown eyes seeing Jade and immediately rendering apologetic in the backlight of the stage, that submissiveness falling into place, that natural aura of being obedient falling right into the seams of her body as she instinctively took a step back from both the unknown blonde and Jade.

"J-Jade, what are you doing here?"

She didn't try to remove her arm, she didn't attempt to rectify the situation. She glanced eyes at the sandy haired guy, who furrowed his eyebrows at the interaction, borderline annoyed that he had been interrupted.

Jade raised one arched eyebrow and rolled dark eyes over the guy before snapping them to Cat and then loosening her hold on her arm. "I came to watch you rehearse. I didn't know you were the lead, Caterina."

It was visibly noticeable the way Jade's tone of voice when addressing Cat with her full name caused a shiver to run down her spine, and she allowed her eyes to flutter closed before reaching to rub the place Jade's fingers had lay seconds before.

She responded, "I told you guys last week that I got the part…you were there."

Jade watched her body, watched the way she looked at her, watched the way she bit her bottom lip nervously, trying to gauge a reaction from Jade. It was her trying to gain confirmation from the black-haired girl. And Jade searched her brain, trying to remember if she had over looked any bit of their conversation in the last week, but she just couldn't remember.

It would have been hard for her to forget anything Cat had said, seeing as she had been watching her consecutively for the past week or so.

"No, I wasn't. I don't remember, I wouldn't have forgotten something so important, so you just must not have told me." Jade said, crossing her arms with a pointed look and she watched as the red head shrunk, eyes down to floor, shifting from one foot to the other and uttering a soft, "I'm sorry."

Jade looked disapprovingly at the stature, "Eyes up, Cat," the girl immediately looked up and released her bottom lip from the hold her teeth had on it. "It's alright, I managed to figure it out on my own…you did good today in rehearsal."

"She's amazing, I watched her in her audition and I knew she had the part."

The excited deep tone of voice snapped blue eyes away from brown and Jade remembered just why she had made her presence known in the first place. "Who are you?"

"T-That's – "

Jade looked at Cat with a tilted head, "He can't speak for himself?" Cat's mouth closed quickly and Jade turned back towards the guy.

"You can't speak for yourself?"

"My name's Joseph, who are you?" He said defensively casting eyes over to Cat who avoided his gaze. "Jade West, I'm glad you enjoy Cat's acting abilities," She casted genuine eyes to the visibly anxious red head, who smiled a rueful smile at her. "She is amazing."

"Thank you, Jade…thanks Joseph." She eventually addressed the guy for the first time and he smiled at her, reaching outward to touch a long lock of hair, Jade seethed watching the action as the girl blushed again.

"No problem, I was actually wondering…if you were free, this weekend."

"She isn't." An arm reached out, and Jade registered her hand resting on the small of Cat's back, who she felt suck in an intake of breath.

It was a clean and slicing response, and the gesture stopped anything from leaving Cat's mouth. It wasn't a lie. It was just spoken in a harsh way.

The once hopeful eyes of the guy watched the black-haired girl accusingly, before turning to Cat. "So are you busy?" He said disregarding Jade's comment and casting a smile in Cat's direction. Cat's eyes had traveled southward again, and she let a small smile take over her features before she looked up to Jade.

"Answer him." The black haired girl spoke with bite, and she watched the red head flinch, before turning to the guy with a soft face full of apology.

"I'm sorry Joseph, but I'm going to a sleepover." She looked at him and he smiled understandingly.

"It's okay, Cat…maybe some other time?" He said hopefully and he reached up again to place a hand on her shoulder and Jade bent her fingers, pressing her nails into the girl's back with slight pressure.

The effect was obvious, the red head shrugged his hand off and she kept her eyes downward. "Maybe, Joseph."

"Yeah, Joseph…maybe when Cat's not busy with sleepovers and such." Jade said and she smiled at him, keeping her hold on Cat's back. The tanned boy looked disapprovingly at the interaction and it was obvious he didn't like Jade.

"I'm sure Cat will let me know, on her own, when she is free."

"Don't hold your breath." Jade snapped and he huffed before glancing at the red head, who didn't look up from her sights of the floor.

"I'll see you around, Cat."

She didn't address him as he walked off, and Jade watched him leave before she removed her hand from the girl's back.

The raven-haired girl crossed her arms, and she took a step away from the girl, her lungs filling with harsh air that reflected feelings she didn't know how to identify and so she surveyed Cat, watched her as she reached over to grab her script.

"Cat."

She stood upright and cast eyes to Jade, who licked her lips at the clear obedience that was exuding from the girl's posture and reaction. She bit her lip again, and a spark ran through Jade's veins, and she almost felt dangerous with the amount of reign she held over the girl.

She had absolutely no idea what to think of it, what it meant, the control that she obviously had over the girl. She had no idea what to make of it all, what to make of the truth behind her theories. But she knew she'd never know unless she gained further knowledge of just how deep it all ran.

"I'll be at your sleepover, but no Tori. Just me and you…we need to talk."

**A/N: Thank god that's over, I hate when I have to do thinking process. I hope you guys liked that, next is the sleepover in which the point of this story starts become more prominent. Let me know what you think!**

**- Mimi**


	3. Nature

_Bittersweet_

**A/N: Sorry it has been so long! We've been suffering from an impromptu move and loss of wireless internet so I have been scrounging up Wi-Fi here and there, and I hadn't been able to get the plot bunnies rolling recently for this story, until now! **

**So I'm sure most of you know about the recent purge that has taken place, and I just want to let you all know that I have taken caution, and if something should happen to my story…there is another place for it over at my live journal, and the link is in my profile, but we don't have to worry about that right now…so whatever. **

**Here you go…sleepover, feelings, and a little something-something! **

**BTW: This song is named after the Michael Jackson song, "Human Nature".**

**Disclaimer: Nope, that's all Dan Schneider. Wish I owned Ariana Grande and Liz Gillies though. **

Nature

It was a known fact that Cat, Caterina…whatever you chose to address her as, was an eclectic specimen.

From the very red hair that ran from her scalp, to the airy giggle that escaped her throat at a moment's notice…her interests were diverse at the most.

She was just different, special in her own unique way and it was the very reason that Jade had found herself stuck to the specimen that was, her. It wasn't the fluttering in her stomach, or the blatant electricity that cracked between them when she did something as trivial as spoke to her.

It was how amazingly interesting she was.

She was filled with a happiness that was absolutely too good to be true. As explained, it was obvious that she was a fantastic actress and used the sickeningly sweet and distracted attitude as a means to keep herself from the real world. It was just what made her, her. But that was only in Jade's opinion; it was only gathered from watching the girl intently especially now with the added quality of her obedience.

Her submissiveness to Jade in the recent days and hours gave the raven-haired girl a weird notion to believe that the tan red-head object of her attention was something even more than she had bargained for.

The girl was timeless, beauty that would have rivaled those of the old Hollywood actresses. Talent for days and a voice like an angel. She absolutely held everything that any person, man or woman, could have ever possibly wanted.

She was a sweetness that was hard to turn away from. It was obvious that many could become addicted, because while she was often ridiculed or looked at differently for her not-so-normal-not entirely-realistic attitude, she was respected and loved for it equally.

The girl lived her life like it was an old movie, plotline undetermined and climax ready to hit at any moment. And it starred an Oscar worthy Caterina Valentine, playing her best role yet.

She was so caught up that she couldn't even begin to hide it well enough from Jade, and maybe she didn't want Jade to be a part of that particular script. In a way, it seemed that she was hoping that the pale friend would catch on to something different, to the real depth of her character.

She was something truly one of a kind.

Sitting in her driveway, staring at the large expanse of her house, Jade even felt the spark of difference that Cat exuded radiating from the ten million dollar home.

Her father was a plastic surgeon, and her mom was a writer. They were exponentially boring and it didn't seem like something as wild and fantastically eccentric as the girl could have even come from people so normal. But she had…and it was like she made it her personal vow to be nothing like them.

But even as domestic as it seemed, the girl gave everything around her sheen of difference, a ray of specialty that no one else would ever be as fortunate to have. Jade remembered the girl telling her the story of how she begged her daddy to buy the house when they moved to Beverly Hills. It was large and luxurious, and her mother thought it was too much…but she only wanted it for one reason.

It was on Sunset Boulevard.

And because it made her think of the old movie, because it made her truly believe that she was living something special, something poetic…she wanted to live in a house on Sunset Boulevard. Because that was truly, who she was.

Poetic, special, timeless.

Jade shook her head, waking herself from her musings about the girl, having raked over the same thoughts over and over again. It was time to figure this out, she needed to understand just was transpiring between her and the girl.

What was the cat and mouse game? Why did she feel as if she had some sort of control, and why did Cat seem so willing to give it up to her?

There was so much, and Jade just felt extremely desperate to understand it all. She wanted to know why she itched to see that in the girl, she wondered why it made her feel a different type of attraction, a different type of pull to the red-head that she wasn't sure was particularly friendly anymore.

Opening the door to her sleek black car, she grabbed onto her small overnight bag, and locked her doors with a swift click of the button. She took in the massive home, before walking up the steps to ring the doorbell.

It echoed throughout the walls, ringing even through the door…like it usually did. And Jade felt an unknown nervousness trickle through her system at the prospect, forgetting momentarily how many times she had been to the home within her and the girl's friendship.

But this…somehow felt a little different.

This time standing in front of the glass double doors, felt like something entirely different. It felt like something that held an air of change.

Change.

It always made Jade a little jittery. And now with this unknown period of change and obedience involving one very poetic and eclectic Cat, she felt as if she'd faint from the slight overwhelming feeling of it all.

"Get a fucking grip, Jade."

The door opened just as she muttered it, and she was met with smiling eyes behind glasses. They were the same brown eyes that she found herself drowning in, day by day. The same eyes that reeked of a certain air, a certain yearning to be controlled…a certain will of tameness.

Only they were those of Florina Valentine…Cat's mother.

Jade offered a smile towards the sweet woman, who she often found herself coming in contact with. She was where Cat inherited her saccharine personality from, the genuinely nice one, not the airy character that she carried out.

"Jadelyn," The pale girl resisted the urge to scowl at the use of her full name. Cat's family had been calling her that since they met her.

"Mrs. Valentine, how are you?" She said, keeping the smile on her face. The woman reached forward and embraced her in a warm hug, much like a greeting that her daughter would have done. The woman was just as excited as her red-haired daughter would have been, had she been the one to answer the door.

"It's so good to see you darling! And I am fantastic, how are you? Come in!" She extended her arm so that the pale friend of her daughters could enter past her and step into the home.

It was always a shocking sight, looking up into the sparkling chandeliers and the marble setting surrounding her. It wasn't as if she was poor, but her home was like a shack compared the huge living space.

It looked like a small hotel room compared to the mansion she had just entered upon.

All she could really do was look in amazement, and stare like a blithering idiot at the expensive crystal and china and wood and everything else that the Dr. and Mrs. Valentine, owned.

"I'm fine Mrs. Valentine, thank you for allowing me to spend the night." Jade said with her mannerisms on full alert. It was a little bit different from her average attitude, but she had no reason to treat Cat's parents in a horrible fashion, they had never done anything but treat her with respect and kindness.

It was just different when it came to the Valentines, any of them…especially the little one with the red hair that seemed to live within her thoughts.

"Oh you know we want you to consider this home, Jadelyn. You are always welcome here. You are one of Cat's best friends, after all."

Jade smiled at that, turning to cast blue eyes at the woman. "Thank you. Speaking of little Cat, where is she?"

The woman looked up towards the balcony through her glasses and Jade's eyes followed the path of hers, instantly knowing from past experience where the girl was. She looked up and her ears tuned in on the sounds from keys of a piano floating throughout the home.

"The door's open; just go on in…you know she's off in her own little world in there."

Jade continued to watch the area, interested. "Isn't she always?"

Taking a step forward, her overnight bag strapped to her shoulder, the black haired girl traveled up the marble staircase to the second floor of the home where the music was setting a path for her to travel on.

She let the melody from the piano fill her eardrums, and she was as always proud and amazed at how mysterious the little tan girl she had called her friend, was. Hitting a set of glass double doors, she leaned on the entry way, the music closer and a little more deafening to her ears as she listened to the voice accompany the music.

The red head was lost in the translation of the notes, coming from her mouth and her fingers. She was belting out a song that Jade had never heard her sing, or play.

And she had watched Cat play, many times. But nothing like this. There was something about this particular song that was entirely too daunting, too real for the sweet specimen. There was something so tragic about the song, something so inviting but terrifyingly dangerous for the girl to be singing about that it shook Jade to her spot as she watched the small skinny fingers trail over the keys with a gentle passion.

The red hair was set in long curls around her face, framing the usual smiles and bright brown eyes.

But tonight they were shut tight in angst, in concentration as she let the meaningful words slide from her parted lips and Jade just watched, letting her blue eyes rake over the invested form of the girl.

Her body was incased in a bright yellow dress, strapless and flowing at her thighs and her feet were bare. It was an element that many people would never catch the beauty in and Jade had the fortune of being a part of.

She was mind-blowingly talented, exceptionally beautiful and magnificent. She was hypnotizing and those very factors spurred the unfound tension locked within, the fact that she was all of those things and beautifully reactive to the control that it seemed she only preferred from Jade.

Cat let the music absorb every inch of her skin. She allowed the tones and notes to seep from her soul, the passion sinking into the comfort of the room. Cat licked her lips, biting the bottom plump of flesh and sending a surge of affection through Jade that was unknown.

The intensity of the music amplified within the large room, and Jade took the moment of the deafening sounds of the song to take almost silent steps, stealthily in boots that usually would have made any person's presence known.

The loud belting of the girl spurred the adrenaline within Jade as she came upon the presence of the red-head, voice simmering down to something soft and airy following the direction of the music.

Cat watched the skin of her fingers as she pounced lightly atop of the keys, long eyelashes fluttering against one another.

The black haired girl softly let the tips of her knuckles trail across the bare skin of her friend's shoulder. An intimate gesture that caused the girl to jump and scoot back onto the bench of the piano. Cat turned and blushed at the sight of her friend.

"Jade…you scared me." She said breathily, and the pale girl noticed the goosebumps making their way down the tanned tone of skin.

Jade smirked at the blushing cheeks of the girl, "You were in your own little world, but that's a normal occurrence." She took in the flushed sight of the girl, wondering briefly why a gentle movement of her fingers would cause such a reaction.

Cat tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and turned back towards the keys, averting her eyes from any direction of Jade's eyesight. "I'm sorry I didn't hear you come in, Jade…I was just-"

"It's fine Cat no need to apologize." Jade said softly touching her shoulder, feeling the girl tense under the gesture, again. Just as she had in the blackbox. Studying the long silky velvet locks, Jade flung her leg over the seat, straddling it and facing the side of the girl.

"What was that you were singing?"

Cat looked at her quickly, before blinking her eyes. "Um, nothing…I was just messing around with an arrangement." The girl went to stand and Jade wrapped slender fingers around her arm, halting her.

"An arrangement of what?" Jade said, furrowed eyebrows signaling that she was curious about what she was obviously nervous to discuss with the girl.

Cat still stood, eyes flickering to the hold on her arm, before rising to stare at Jade. "I-It's just something that I wrote…it's not very good or anything." She said, twirling her thumbs, averting her eyes once more, and moving as if to step from the piano, but Jade tugged on her arm, stopping her effectively.

"Why don't you play it for me again?" Jade said with a small smile and Cat shook her head furiously, her cheeks rising in color for a second time.

"Oh no I can't Jade, it's not finished…or, or really any good. You'll think it's terrible." The red haired girl looked to her twiddling fingers.

Jade scoffed as the girl squirmed under her still gentle hold. "You don't know what I'll like Cat, come on, play it for me again, stop with your fingers."

The girl ceased her movements, but wrung her hands out near the yellow fabric of the dress. "I-I don't know…Jade, I don't think I should-"

The black haired girl tightened the grip around the shorter friend's bicep, and yanked her down in a sitting position. "Sit, Caterina."

Cat sucked in a breath at the controlled way the girl pulled her to her seat and she opened her mouth again, in her usual fashion, but Jade moved with a calculated speed and placed her warm palm on the girl's cheek, one of her fingers trailing over the nude lips.

"No. Play me the song. Don't be nervous, it's just me." Jade said firmly, with a slight gentleness as her blue locked strongly with the brown, Cat's eyes growing dark at the obvious direction that held no room for discussion, as most of the words that came from Jade's mouth reeked of.

Jade couldn't understand the shift of tension in the room. The way the girl held the heavy gaze made the pale girl's insides swell with the notion that this was right, that she was meant to speak in that tone, to Cat. She felt certain electricity light up with the pretense that she was supposed to be that, whatever it meant, for her. The heat radiated off of the girl's body and slid onto hers and it caused a shiver to trail within her…down her spine all the way to her toes.

Jade stared unblinkingly at Cat, hand softly cupping her cheek. "Play. I'll watch."

Cat nodded, biting her lip as Jade pulled her touch from the girl's face, watching her intently as she turned to face the keys once again.

Nimble fingers glided over the keys and the same melody that floated from the soundboard was nothing short of heavenly.

The notes meshed together smoothly and her voice came firm and strong behind the strung together chords, it was like a well-planned recipe for absolute weakness, the sound of a song drifting from the plump lips of Cat Valentine. She was already designed to excite and intrigue anyone who came within her presence, made to cover and openly assault the senses.

Jade watched with dark eyes, the blue meshing and turning into deep cobalt as the eyelids fluttered closed with every passing lyric. The pale girl bit her lip as Cat moved with her music, shoulders rolling with the pulsating movement of her arms as they help pushed out the intensity of the song, the song that she wrote.

It was rare that anyone knew or heard any self-made music from Cat; the girl was seemingly more focused on her acting, seeing as the almost poetically character-like traits radiated from her features every day.

But her music, her voice was like the sweet seduction of an angel, it was a lyrical reckoning with something truly magical, and she drew you in with it all, like she did with every other thing she did.

It was like some musical form of hypnosis for Jade. She couldn't take her eyes off of the flush tan skin of her neck, bared to her as she tilted her head back to further gasp out the throaty vocals. She was really belting out the words, her vein revealing the effort that she was putting forth.

Jade was out of her element, the previous notion of being drawn to the girl in a way that was a little farther than friendly disintegrating into something absolutely, addictive.

She raised her fingers to the space where her red hair had fallen to reveal the tanned skin of her neck. Drifting the tips of her fingers over the vein without thought caused the girl to gasp, her fingers splaying over the notes wrong producing a sound that wasn't planned in the original music.

Jade raised an eyebrow as Cat scooted back, sliding away from her touch and turning to her.

"Jade…"

"Do I make you nervous?" Jade said softly, moving her hand to slide behind her hair to her neck, she gripped the space and the girl bit her lip, fingers interlacing and fretfully moving against each other.

"J-Jade…I…"

"Cat, answer me…do I make you nervous?" Jade said scooting closer to her friend's personal space, pressing her other hand against the exposed thigh.

Cat's eyes fluttered closed and Jade could see the breathing turn irregular within her system as she continued to touch her. The black-haired girl squeezed the space of her thigh, pushing the yellow material of her dress up her leg; Jade glanced down taking in the sight of the smooth skin, something within her roaring strong at the prospect, the concept of talking slipping from her mind.

Jade's eyes flickered quickly back towards the lids of the girl's, taking in the sight of her body and she swallowed. "Cat, do you get nervous when I'm around? When I touch you?"

The girl bit her lip, as Jade's fingers moved from massaging the back of her neck to sinking into the silky red tresses. Finally she willed her mouth to open.

With a nod she whispered, "Y-Yeah…yes…Jade." She said and Jade's heart beat fast. She was brought to the memory of the girl's blatant obedience, her competence with orders.

"Why?" Jade said with a firm voice, fingers squeezing at the skin of her thigh, her legs providing her to scoot closer to the girl. Cat played with her fingers, heart beating so fast that she was sure it was echoing around the entire room. She licked her lips, shaking her head a little, as if she wasn't going to answer. Choosing not to answer.

And then something snapped, like the wood of a pencil, like a poised thumb and middle finger within the deep soul of Jade.

She pulled on the red hair and Cat gasped as her head was tugged backwards. Jade leaned over to press her mouth against the ear of the girl, her hand reaching from her thigh to slap at her fingers soundly, gripping them tightly.

"Stop right now. Tell me why it makes you nervous when I touch you, Cat." Jade squeezed the fingers while simultaneously pulling harder on the strands of hair.

"Open your eyes and talk to me, Caterina…I'm getting impatient."

Cat wiggled her hands within Jade's stronghold, but they proved no avail. Opening her watering eyes she looked over at Jade whose pupils had glazed over with something that was so strongly identified as desire.

"B-Because…I want, I want you to touch me…n-not normal touching…it makes me nervous, I get nervous…" She gasped out, nervously answering the inquiry and Jade breathed hotly over her ear.

"You want me to touch you, but not in the normal way? What way do you want me to touch you?" Jade said curiously, hands letting go of the hold they had on her fingers and moving back to the center skin of her thigh.

Cat's chest heaved at the feeling and Jade could see the nerves rippling through her body at the contact, she placed her hands over the black-haired girl's.

"J-Jade…" she said, voice nothing but breath at this particular point and the girl moved her mouth closer to her ear, pressing her lips almost dangerously close to the skin.

"You want me to touch you like this?" The raven haired girl spoke huskily and suddenly the feelings within her intertwined and connected, and they began to make sense.

Jade slid her hand up the girl's thigh, not sure where she would end up, not sure where the courage was coming from to push her to this intimate level with her friend.

"Cat…"

"Yes…I want you to touch me like this, it g-gives me…butterflies…when you touch me and t-talk to me…" She stuttered the words out and glanced down to where her friend was exposing her thighs more with every shift to the fabric of her dress.

Jade smirked. "When I talk to you? What do you mean?"

The black-haired girl meant to go about the conversation differently. She had meant to sit Cat down maybe on her bed, or at her kitchen table when her parents were fast into their rest and discuss the connections and the different urges that were passing within her. She had meant to easily ask her why she was so eager to follow directions, why she was so eager to follow her directions.

But now…with the soft caress of fingers way more than friendly on the inside of her upper thigh and hands tangled within red tresses, a mouth inches from contact with a willing and sensitive ear, answers were flowing like water.

The red-head blushed, and bit her lip. "When, when you told me to sit down…when you call me by my full n-name…it just makes me nervous, but in a good way…and I like it."

Jade swallowed heavily, and tightened her grip in the girl's hair. "You want me to be in charge of you?"

Cat gasped as the air from Jade's mouth touch the inside of her ear. She didn't answer and Jade laughed lowly. "You want me to control you?"

Cat felt something that seemed like arousal float within in her system and she resisted the urge to squeeze her legs tightly. She nodded at the words and Jade finally got her answer.

"You're obedient to me and you want me to be in control of you, you want me to tell you what to do, to treat you submissively…you want me to do it, intimately." She inched her hand closer, inside of her thigh, fingertips mere seconds from the line of her panties.

Cat let out a whimper at the closeness and Jade smiled. "You want me to take control of you, and your body…sexually." She let the words float, accompanied with a light lick from the tip of her tongue to the top of the girl's ear and Cat felt her knees go weak at the feeling.

"Y-Yes…Jade…" She whispered her hands gripping the edge of the piano seat as her eyes fluttered closed.

"There's a word for it, Cat." Jade said using the very tips of her teeth to nip the skin of the girl's ear, so light that she might not have felt it. But she did and she sunk within her posture, her composure melting away with the strong confession of the truth of what had been building up to transpire between the two friends.

And it was absolutely clear; it was absolutely evident within the sparks of the attraction that was sifting throughout Jade's system, the attraction that she couldn't find a name for previously. The string that was pulling her to Cat, intimately was there to signify that things were about to change.

And Jade wanted them to. She wanted the sexual joining, she wanted that control.

It was natural, it was within her veins and it was within Cat's veins to be controlled. It was what took her innocence. It was what burned within her soul, strong and it showed to Jade because it was meant to show to the girl, it was meant to pull her in. It was destined for her.

It all sounded a little majestic, but there was no denying the throbbing that was taking place in Jade's pants, beneath her undergarments…and beneath Cat's bright yellow dress.

The dress that seemed to move up and over her legs with every breath that coursed through Jade.

"Tell me the word, Cat. Tell me what you want me to do to you, tell me what you're giving your body for me to do?" Jade said. There was something raw, unknown in her voice. She had no idea where they were going, and she had no idea how exactly she was going to pull it off. Had no idea what kind of relationship this put them in, but she knew…she knew she wanted it, craved and desired it.

And it was visibly recognizable that Cat desired it too, possibly even more than could be imagined.

"Jade…I-I want…"

The black haired girl relaxed her fingers in her hair before gripping again, fingertips touching the outskirts of the damp panties.

"Tell me Cat; tell me what you want…" She murmured in her ear, breathing air within the space and causing Cat to suck in a breath. Jade bit her lip, before an unknown force moved within her fingers and she pressed against the center, wet and concealed by the panties.

The most glorious thing happened.

Cat let out a moan that bounced off of the walls around Jade, and the black haired girl kept her fingers there.

"Tell me…now, Cat."

"I-I want you to dominate me Jade, be my Dom."

Jade felt the light brighten within her, she felt something shift in her demeanor and she rubbed at the spot her fingers were pressed against, causing the red head to gasp.

"You aren't what you seem to be, Caterina. You aren't innocent, you aren't wholesome…you just played everyone around you into thinking so." Jade spoke into her ear, pressing a kiss from her plump lips to the skin. Fingers still rubbing against the girl's now more than damp sex over her panties.

"Jade…oh god…"

"You really wanted your best friend to dominate you; you were walking around lusting for me to take you, to control you sexually…to make you mine." Jade bit her ear harshly as she continued her ministrations and Cat cried out.

"You want to be mine, Caterina?" Jade said firmly, and the girl moaned incoherently, before the pale girl had any chance to think, she slapped at the girl's sex and Cat's knuckles turned white around the edges of the bench as she held on. "Answer me."

"Y-Yeah…oh yes, Jade…"

"You want me to fuck you? Just like this? With all the control, with all the power?"

Cat nodded furiously, feeling the nimble fingers of her friend speed up over her folds, her panties so wet that they only served as a minor barrier and she just wished they would disappear; she was practically dying for more friction.

"Oh god…Jade, please!"

Jade laughed at the girl begging, no matter how stunned she was at the wanton way she was yearning for her touch, just after they were truly establishing where it had ended up. The explanations were just out, yet she was starving for the action.

Maybe she had always been desperate for the action, and Jade wasn't paying any attention.

"Look at you Cat, you are begging me to fuck you on a bench, you're telling me you want me to have control over you, that you want me to be your Dom."

Cat thrashed her head under the hold of the pale friend, her body shaking, her release soon coming; she couldn't even believe…she couldn't even begin to understand the things that were transpiring between them.

Dominant and submissive, control…it was all clouding Jade's mind fogging up the surrounding aura of pleasure that was encompassing the two teenagers, Cat choked on air, gasping out her moans of pleasure.

It was surreal, and Jade continued to torture the girl, who was possibly inexperienced possibly a closet nymphomaniac, keeping her purely on the edge of sweet ecstasy by rubbing her through her practically non-existent panties.

The black haired girl brought her hand to Cat's hip, clutching the area and leaning forward to press a kiss to her neck. The girl's skin tasted just as sweet as her attitude and she licked her tongue out to flick against her pulse point.

Everything was happening so fast and before she could even register what she was doing, the red head threw her head back and cried out in pleasure, obviously tumbling over the edge from the ministrations of Jade's quick fingers.

"Jade!" The girl moaned, her body falling forward with the force, hands flying from the seat and slamming against the keys of the piano, producing an array of sounds that weren't at all mixing in the musical smoothness that her previous sounds were.

The velvet locks fell forward and covered her face, as she rode her orgasm out thoroughly…Jade staring at the girl in awe, her mouth agape with absolute and total pleasure of the sight. She pulled her fingers from the soaking underwear and watched as Cat laid her head on the piano, small whimpers of satisfaction leaving her lips as she sat. After shocks from her release trailing through her body.

Jade briefly knew it was ridiculous, to feel nervous or mildly wary of the actions that took place within the time that began in earnest conversation but transpired into something more.

Something erotic, something that was about to alter their relationship in the most intimate of ways.

The black haired girl, reached with shaking hands…pushing the red locks from the girl's face, revealing her closed eyes. With realizing that the pale girl was touching her, Cat let her eyes flutter open to lock on the blue ones.

The blush of embarrassment crept onto her neck, spread through her system and Jade swallowed.

"Jade…I…I'm sorry…I…"

Her speech was halted, fingers placed over her lips quieting her embarrassment, shushing her fears. There was much to be discussed, more feelings past the initial lust and fantasy revealed that caused for serious conversation between the two.

"Is this what you really want, Cat?"

The red head stared at her, eyes big and wide with earnest feeling emotions in a turmoil of all kinds swiveling within them. "I…Jade, I know it's-"

"Is this what you want? I know there's a lot to talk about Cat, all the feelings and shit…and we can do that later. But right now I want to make sure, is this what you really want?"

The girl reached up to touch Jade, fisting her hand in the jet black strands, licking her lips before pulling her down for a soft kiss. Her lips pressed against her heavily in pure lust, the shock of the embrace catching Jade off guard, before she pulled Cat upright to kiss her more firm. Her plump lips molding hers into something sexual…intimate and absolutely erotic.

Jade whimpered, her body pulsating from the feeling of the girl coming undone around her, mere seconds before.

The redhead slid her tongue within the lips of Jade and the girl scooted closer to her, hands on her waist rubbing her over her dress fabric, licking and twirling around her tongue in ways that only made her ache to have her again, to touch her all over intimately in ways that would make her scream in pleasure, make her explode with ecstasy.

She was kissing her with a fervor that made her want to claim her, made her want to make her hers in every single way.

Jade bit down on her lip, making her whimper, before she pulled the bottom plump of flesh out with her teeth, sucking and flicking her tongue over the spot where she had sank her teeth into.

She pulled herself away, pressing her forehead against her, and breathing heavily.

"Yes Jade, this is what I want."

The black haired girl bit her lip, sparks of electricity fluttering through her system at the revelation and she pressed her mouth against the girl again.

Cat Valentine, red hair and supposed-innocence. Sweetness of a personality poignant enough to coat your gums with sugar, or so they all thought, was ready to be hers. Ready to engage sexually with her on a level that she had never been on before.

And it was absolutely mind-blowing, surreal in a sense that she had made her cum, made her come undone with firm touches and graphic words of her sexual thoughts. But it had happened, fast paced and revealing feelings that Jade only ever wondered about.

Erotic and addictive, the taste of her lips were. They made the black hair girl vibrate with energy, caused her twisted and dark soul to conjure up ways to have her in every single way. In every single form of pleasurable satisfaction.

They had to talk, about it all. About all of the boundaries for whatever it was that they were about to embark on, about all of the formal shit…but it didn't matter, it wasn't important to Jade.

The only thing that was important to her was the simple notion. The simple thing about Cat that served as a brand new characteristic to add to her impressive list of addictive qualities.

Jade smirked, blue eyes dark with passion and conviction.

"You're mine, Caterina."

**A/N: Tried to get something out for those of you who are enjoying and following the story! Hope you guys like and will stick with me, it's a touchy subject and I don't think many Victorious stories have explored it, but I am going to try, lol. **


End file.
